An Unlikely Brotherhood
by Deltared52952
Summary: this the story of Naruto in High School DxD world note will that this not going follow the series so if a character is missing or out of order free to ask why i and i'll answer the i can
1. Chapter 1

I'll like to thank fairy tail dragon slayer for the inspiration for this fanfiction

**An Unlikely Brotherhood **

Chapter 1: Welcome to the family

Naruto was fighting and ancient deity with his best friend Sasuke when after defeating her the impact force caused a rip in the fabric of reality sucking him into it and spat him who knows where. When there Naruto looked like a five year old, and Kurama well he was same old same, Naruto asked, " Kurama how do we get back home… Wait what, way do I sound so weird."

Kurama said, " That's your body was turned into that of a five year boy."

Naruto was running a like a sacred little kid when he bumped into a couple and their three year son Issei and Mr. Hyoudou said, " Hey there little guy where's your parents?

Naruto taking advantage of his new look said, " My mommy and daddy was killed by an wild animal when I was born and I can't find my way home."

Kurama was saying, "you clever bastard."

"Poor boy." Mrs. Hyoudou, " Maybe we can help you."

The Hyoudous tried everything police social services (I don't what Japan has for children protection so please cut some me slack) after everything the thought if their left here he may end up in a group home so the said, Issei you're getting an older brother."

The Hyoudous adopted him fashion forward thirteen years there both in high school Issei is a pervert hardcore kind and Naruto well he's Naruto, watch his brother getting chased out the women's locker room Naruto said, " I'll have to bail him out … Eventually. "

Kurama said, " I truly feel sorry for that dragon. HEY BRAT QUIT YOUR DAYDREAMING."

Naruto said, " Sorry Kurama I was just thinking about the village hidden in the leaves."

Kurama said, " You still miss everyone, it's understandable."

Naruto finally remembered to check on Issei and ran there as fast as could to find Issei and found him thrown in the garbage and pull him out and said, " That's what you get for being a pervert then again I can't judge, come on before the bell rings."

A red head looking out the window of her clubhouse and asked, " Who were those two?"

Akeno said, " That would be Hyoudou Issei and his adoptive brother Uzumaki Naruto. Why do you ask Rias?"

Rias said, " Just curious."

Now Issei and Naruto loved each other they just couldn't stand each other Naruto was always ten step ahead it come the maturity of a thirty year old. Issei was by a bridge went a girl walked up to him and said," excuse me um… are…you …like…sing...le I feel so embarrassed."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Date with a 'devil'

Issei who was smitten by the girl said, " I'm very much single."

She said, " In that I like you to he my boyfriend. My

Issei being the gullible idiot he is said yes to her he introduced her to to his friends and happen to find Naruto said, " Naruto this is my girlfriend Yuma.

Naruto laughed and said, " Alright how did he pay you."

Kurama said, " I sense something of about her emotions are hateful."

Yuma said, " did you hear me he did not pay me one

Issei said, " The best part is she asked me out."

Naruto said, " you lucky dog. Yuma isn't it…"

Naruto shaked her and she saw an image in her mind Kurama right before her eyes she was quivering in fear as Kurama said, " I don't know what you are I your not human but if you hurt him in anyway we'll find you and hunt you down like a animal and end you don't say I didn't warn you."

Naruto said, " Listen I don't what it is yet but I don't if you think I'm wrong go ahead but I don't trust."

Issei said, " Thank for looking out man but I got this don't worry."

The two of them walked of and Naruto said, " When you say that is when I worry the most."

Issei was on his date it was not anything average date any human would like. It was kinda sweet actually. Naruto said, " She looks nice enough, are you sure it about her?"

Kurama said, " I cam read emotions remember, if you don't believe me you can go nine tails mode and check for yourself."

Yuma was studying the image she saw wondering if it was real or if she imagined the whole thing. By this it was almost time to end this date and Yuma was ready to excuse her plan Yuma asked, "can you do something for me?"

Issei said, " Yeah such anything."

Yuma transformed into an angel with black wings said, " Can you die for me?"

She created a spear of pure light and threw it at Issei, Naruto jumped out and took the spear in his side Yuma said, " How touching a brother's love."

Naruto said, " You shouldn't have ignored our warn now your gone. MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Right before there eyes were one hundred clones all ready to pick a fight. Issei said, " What the hell big bro?!"

Naruto said, "I'll explain later, for now get the hell out of here and let you ninja of a big brother handle thing."

Yuma said, " Who are you? Your not a devil or angel? It's impossible for an human to still be alive after the damage I inflicted on you."

Naruto said, " I am Uzumaki Naruto adopted of the Hyoudou family, but a ninja never forgets his roots I Uzumaki Naruto of the Village hidden in the leaves, son of Nazikage Minato The Four Hokage and Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto put on the headband his headband the one that was given to him when he first became a ninja."

Yuma said, " there could be a thousand of you and you wouldn't beat me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Bother a Devil

Rasengan barrage Yuma said, " To bad you can't fly."

Naruto when into nine tails mode and floated up Yuma said, " What… the hell… are you?"

Naruto said, " You don't have the time for me to explain."

Nine arms were moving out coming from his jacket Yuma was making a mad dash for it I mean for Issei the clones dragged her to found a couple times she had already learn there weakness if they get a hard enough blow it will disappear. Issei was running like a cat straight out of hell then he tripped and Yuma was closing in Issei was scared to the point of being paralyzed he said , " Naruto, somebody, anybody save me. I'll do anything I swear just save my life!"

Yuma was close she tried a Hail Mary shot at Issei one of Naruto's clones were closely tried catching it with one of his chakra arms but it slipped away from his hand then a magical circle on the ground then a person appeared Naruto said, " Isn't that Rias."

Kurama said, " I told you she had great power inside of her"

Naruto said, " I thought you meant her killer good looks."

Good day Ms. Fallen angel I'm Rias Gremory also known as the next head of the house of Gremory. I'm afraid I can't let you continue this you I have a perpetual in this human so if you want to kill him you'll have to go though me."

Yuma said, " I deal you another time Issei I have no interest in crossing a member of the house of Gremory today."

Naruto clone walked to Issei and said, " Thank goodness bro your okay."

Issei said, " Thank for looking out bro but you still have a lot of explaining."

The clone said, " I'll leave that to the original to do."

Issei said, "Of course you're of his clones. Say would you happen to know where he is?"

The clone said, " He's cautiously watching from that tree over there. Just incase Ms. Gremory isn't on the up and up."

Naruto walked out and released the clone and said, " Sometimes clones having a mind of it's own can be such a pain what a drag."

"I don't think Introductions are in order." Said Rias, " After all we do go to the same school."

Naruto said, " How did you get here?"

Rias said, " Issei summoned me with this you see I had someone give this to Issei here as hoped he didn't threw it away. luckily me however it was life and death and not one of his perverted moments."

Naruto could not help but laugh Issei was pissed that could done that anytime he wanted Rias said, " Oh Issei I think it's time you live up to you word and become my servant."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Welcome to My Peerage

Issei had all kinds of dirty thoughts flowing though his perverted mind Rias bowed her head in shame Naruto said, " You brought this on yourself."

She took out some chess pieces and did what she want while he was distracted Kurama said, " She the strongest here so far."

After she was finished she turned to Naruto and said, " you can do some pretty incredible things what are you?"

Naruto said, " It hard to explain I'm a jinchuriki."

Issei snapped out of his fantasy and said, " A jin-what now."

Naruto said, " I one of nine jinchuriki and processor of the Nine Tailed Fox Kurama."

Rias said, " Nine? There's only eight others."

Naruto said, Technically there's ten tailed beast but that would stray too far of topic."

Rias said, " I think this story is going to be very detailed isn't."

Naruto said, " Pretty much."

Rias said, " I love to hear but I'm afraid we'll have do this an another time so Issei tomorrow after school I'll be sending someone to pick up Naruto your more than welcome to come."

The next day Naruto went to meet Issei in his class Issei said, " What's up big bro you haven't visit my class in ages."

Naruto said, " I come to check out what in the world you and dragon of yours get yourself dragged into." Issei's dirty mind misinterpreted what he said Kiba came into the classroom and asked Issei to and Naruto to follow him now there to the Occult Research Club and Issei was in perv heaven Koneko temporally snapped some sense into him after this there was a full explanation of how things work Naruto same kinda good Naruto said, " hmm… Issei you going to have to man up. Hey dragon I don't know your name yet but you better protect my brother or Kurama well make you regret it. Rias not like I much of a say but be good to him."

Rias said, " Of course I treat all members of my Peerage like family."

Naruto said, " Issei I'm not going to wait for you for now your on your own."

Issei was confused Rias thought that Naruto new more about Issei than he show, Rias said, "Naruto since you're so interested in Issei' role here have stray devil in town and were on clean up duty care to tag a long? Under normal circumstances I would not be doing this but you have proven yourself well able to handle yourself with the fallen angel situation and all."

Naruto said, " I've been looking for a challenge for a while and itching for a good fight."

Rias said, " Good meet us at this location in a hour."

Naruto raced over as fast as he could and managed to be early to both. Rias and her peerage was waiting.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The sacred Gear

The stray was massive and ugly top half was beautiful and naked from the waist down was a horrible not just to behold but monstrous Issei wanted to puke Kiba made the first move and attacked with his sacred gear **SWORD OF BIRTH** he drew a sword from nothing and attacked from above Rias said, " This Kiba Sacred gear the **SWORD OF BIRTH** giving him the ability to create sword from nothing this is why Kiba possesses the piece knight granting him in incredible speed adding to his natural talent with swords he is an exceptional knight…"

Naruto said, " Rias may I?"

Rias said, " You may."

Naruto said, " Kiba keep her there **SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**."

One single clone appeared the started to moving there hand forming a ball of Chakra Naruto started running towards the stray when he made contact he exclaimed, " **RASENGAN.**"

Rias continue while Koneko was attacking, " Koneko is a Rook her defensive power is unmatched by the other pieces on the board."

The stray launched an attack at Rias Issei blocked it activating his sacred gear it was not one , that was immediately recognizable but Rias had her theory Rias said, " Thank you."

Issei rubbed the back of his head while saying, " You know, I was just doing my job."

Rias said, " Akeno finish her."

Akeno took to the sky and started frying her with lightning Rias continued, " Akeno is rank queen the strongest piece of all Akeno is the strongest I have her magic combined with fact she's a sadist makes her a force to be reckon with."

Rias was ready to finish her of the stray was begging to destroyed that was enough to freak Naruto out a bit. When it was said and done Issei ask what was his piece Rias said, " You're a pawn."

Issei said softly, " Pawn the lowest of the low."

Naruto said, " every piece on the board has it's purpose from the smallest pawn to the mightiest king."

Naruto being a man that grew up in an era of war understood this more than people knew. Now Issei it's time you learn the second purpose of a devil." Rias said, " As a devil we make pacts with and form contracts to increase your power and my be one day and I hope that day don't happen soon you can have a slave of your own."

You can only imagine the things going on the that pervert's head and boy did that motive him to do his job well Naruto tapped his forehead knowing very well what was going though his mind and took his leave.

If anyone has any ideas that I can use it this fanfic post them on the reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Issei vs a Fallen Angel

Issei was on his bike making his rounds delivering summoning circle to people most of them are make strange requests like puppet shows, debating anime although Issei didn't mind the anime part, massages and etc. Issei had made his final rounds and was biking home because he was not strong enough to it the magical circle when a fallen angel found him call said, " O boy things are going to get messy."

Issei rode his bike like there is no tomorrow the fallen said, " Wow he's fast, Reynere I think you skipped some details."

The fallen chased after him but Issei was not a complete idiot he knew even with inhansed speed the fallen ability to fly would eventually find him so for once he listened to his brother " If you are confronted by unknown an enemy lore them to place that you are most familiar too a place that has a lot of hiding place." Naruto once told him.

Issei said, " Never thought I be saying for your advice but thank you Naruto."

Issei continued to remember, " Don't just choose I place you can hide choose some where you can use your environment to your advantage in combat because hiding can do so much."

Issei was finally where he wanted to be and it was not easy he was dodging light spears like crazy, Issei even thought she was a lousy shot the fallen landed and said, " Look who finally decided to fight instead of running."

Issei said, " I was not running I'm right where I want to be."

Issei remembered something, " Do not go all out in the beginning take a more defensive position learn everything you about how your opponent fights then take them down a peg or two."

The fallen threw a light spear at Issei, Issei dodged, the fallen took a good look at his hand and saw a seal belonging the house of Gremory. The fallen said, " You belong to the house of Gremory now in that case I should killed quicker."

After five minutes he realized that the fallen has no hand to hand combat skills which made things pretty even considering Issei had none either, Issei ran up close and sucker punched her, the fallen tried to take flight but grabbed her by her foot and wrestled her to the ground, desperate and she took a light spear and tried to rammed it straight though him Issei side stepped her and remembering Naruto's advise, " When you think you an opening give it give everything and end it in one decisive final blow."

Issei activated his sacred gear and stroke behind her neck and it almost knocked her out. She took one good look at him and said, " You have a sacred gear this will complicated things I be back to kill you for now I have to inform Raynere."

The fallen finally backed of and flew away after everything he returned to Rias and informed her of everything, Rias said, " You did what? will your brother is clearly a great combatant to be able advice and an unskilled fight not to only win in a fight but the scare away a fallen angel is impressive. I must warn you though do not do that again you still have much to learn now that they know your still alive and that your with me this will complicate things."

Issei said, " Sorry I don't mean to cause any…"

Before he could finish Rias said, " Don't be it not like you went looking to pick a fight with a fallen angel we'll just have to cautious that's all, one more thing do not ignore my warning please."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Fated Encounter

Rias was, need less to say to say pissed off, that her Peerage was under attack and was prepared for all out a war to protect them meanwhile Issei was on his way when accidentally bumped into someone tripping both her it also lead to him being no the ground. Issei got a good view up where he shouldn't and dialed it back a bit after he realized it was a nun. Issei surprisingly acting like a perfect gentleman help no questions asked then went home. Where he met Naruto. Naruto called him and said, " I'm surprised you didn't try to get that nun in bed with you. It seem you do have a limit, it a miracle man."

Issei said, " Dude she's a nun… Wait a minute how… do… know… I met…a nun….. WAIT YOU SPYING ON ME! YOU SAID YOU HAD A TON OF HOMEWORK, DUDE SERIOUSLY!"

Naruto said calmly, " that was right did have a ton of homework I never left this room."

Issei said, " Then how in the world do you know all this?"

Naruto said, " Have you forgotten that can literally be in to places at once."

Issei said, " That darn 'Shadow Clone' technique dude why are you doing this following me everywhere."

Naruto said, " Rias told me about the fallen angel and took it upon myself to keep an closer eye on you."

Issei said, " I appreciate you're looking out for me but you can't keep doing this forever and if you want me to 'man up' you can't baby me."

Naruto said, " There will be times were I will give a chance to prove you are growing but for right it's life or death and I'm not playing with that."

Issei thought he was not going to win this one so he when along with it. Rias called him the about a pact agreement and he went biking to the address when he opened the door only to be welcomed by a dead body and raving lunatic and he send, " Hello you unholy devil."

Activating his sword made of light and was ready to slice Issei was scared out of his wits and backing off from the room the man rushed right in and slashed across Issei's chest and left a huge mark on him he could finish him finish Issei of Naruto came crashing into the house and knocked the sword out of his hand the guy said, " Another unholy devil?"

The give a devious smile and continued speaking, " O, where are my manners my name is Freed it's a pleasure to kill you."

Naruto said, " Why do all the psycho killer just jump straight to point they no fun."

Issei said, " I can't get out!"

Naruto said, " Leave to me Issei."

Freed tried to take advantage of Naruto being distracted but luckily Naruto nine out ten times is aware of his surroundings and using a chakra had held him in place and hit him with the weakest Rasengan said, " That was a warning shot so back off."

Freed Thought to himself while rubbing his thigh, " If that a warning shot I don't want to know what's the real deal."

A/N: sorry I took so look the file was corrupted and I had to start over and it did not motive me to finish this chapter here you go.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Psycho vs Ninja

Freed said, " I see I need to work much harder to beat you… Have you heard of brass knuckles well… I have cross knuckles perfect for unholy devils like you!"

Naruto said, " NO! NO! ANYTHING BUT A CROSS! PLEASE MERCY HAVE MERCY."

Freed was walking as Naruto was "begging for his life" Freed threw a fist Naruto caught it he threw the other one it was the same as before, Naruto gave Freed a head-butt and Freed staged back from that blow. Naruto said, " As you can clearly see I'm not a devil."

Issei thought to himself, " Classic Naruto, always the prankster."

That someone came and in and said, " Father Freed are you alright? Issei?"

Issei said in a confused tone, " Asia?"

Freed said, "you know this unholy devil?"

Asia said, " He is the one that showed me where the church was."

Asia immediately started healing Freed and asked, " Who did this to you."

Freed said, " The guy standing here who is surprisingly not a devil."

Asia said, " Why did you attack father Freed?"

Naruto said, " When a man attacks my brother that's reason enough for me."

Asia said, " I know you mean will but Issei is not a bad person I mean he lead me to you."

Freed slammed her to the wall and was doing things not becoming of a priest and this made Issei angry and rushed him and Freed shot with a bullet covered with holy water luckily it hit his leg. Asia wanted to go and check on Issei who was riding in pain on the floor. Freed not letting keeping her on the wall, when a magical circle appeared when Rias appeared with her whole Peerage and saw Issei on the floor and asked, " Who harmed my adorable servant?"

Naruto was stunned wondering if Rias actually likes Issei then was like, " nah that's impossible."

Freed the idiot opened his big mouth and got struck by Akeno's lightning and Rias for good measure and Rias said, " I'll choose your words carefully when talking about my adorable servant Naruto was beginning to feel uncomfortable when and army of fallen angels appeared and surrounded the building Freed was gloating and ready to attack Rias pulled Issei and was teleporting out of the house and Issei was begging for Rias to take Asia and Naruto but sadly it can't be done Naruto only and said, " Don't worry I've been through worst."

When everyone was gone and Freed said, " You insane if you think you can beat us. One vs one hundred."

Naruto said, " I think your math is off because I count one hundred vs one thousand. MULTI SHADOW CLONE JUTSU."

Freed was ready crap his pant as both sides began to clash into each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Preparing for War

Issei was panicking, begging Rias to go back to help Naruto but Rias refused telling him that Naruto can handle himself. Issei's response to that was, " Yeah one or two he can more than handle but a whole army is a different story altogether."

Some time after everyone heard someone knocking on the everyone was preparing for the worst Kiba slowly opened the door and everyone breathed a sigh of relief to see it was Naruto. Naruto said, " If this is how you treat your guest I feel sorry for your enemies."

Issei greeted his brother and asked, " How did escape?"

Naruto said, " Nothing a **MASSIVE RASENGAN BARRAGE** couldn't fix, the good news is that the fallen Angel's are not going to mess you as long as I'm around the bad news is the police is going to have a hell of a time solving that."

Everyone laughed and Rias said, " Don't worry my brother will handle this."

Issei took Asia around town playing video games, restaurants he even showed her how to eat a burger and in the park Issei heard her whole life story about her sacred gear and how she was treated by the church after healing a devil. Then all of a sudden Raynare appeared and said , " Well, well, well look what the cat dragged in. Asia am here to take you back."

Asia was cowering behind Issei, Issei active his sacred gear Raynare said, " Dragon's Hand you may as well be fighting me with sticks and stones that only doubles your power considering how weak you are that will do nothing for you."

Issei got in a lucky punch to Raynare's surprise it stung a bit and him back with a light spear into his leg Asia ran up to him and started healing him Raynare was going to take advantage of the situation and take Asia but Naruto came an land a very solid punch Raynare said, " Well would you look it's the one trick pony."

Naruto surrounded her with SHADOW CLONES Raynare marked her target before she made her move Naruto said, " **REVERSE HEREM JUTSU**."

All of Naruto's clones transformed into men with bodies of models I mean were talking about well defined bodies. Raynare had a massive nose bleed and Naruto came from behind with a **RASENGAN** to force her to retreat.

Naruto walked back to the ORC with them and started talking with Rias he said, " There not going to back of no matter how much I take them done I can't protect her forever."

Rias said, " You can't but there is a way I can but it's her chose."

Naruto said, " what can you tell me about the **DRAGON'S HAND**?"

Rias said, " It double the user's power base on the user's raw emotions. Why you ask?"

Naruto said, " The fallen angel Raynare said that it was Issei's sacred gear."

Rias chuckled and said, " I can see the confusion but that is not it."


End file.
